1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is mobile kitchens.
2. Background
Presently, mobile kitchens come in a couple of different varieties. A first type, which is mobile only through considerable efforts, has the kitchen necessities, including appliances, food, serving equipment, etc. packed up in a trailer. For use, everything must be removed from a trailer and set up in a separate building or tent. In order to move the kitchen, everything must be packed up, back into the trailer for transport. Convenience of use is not a strong point for these types of mobile kitchens.
A second type of mobile kitchen has all the appliances and other kitchen necessities arranged in a trailer for use within the trailer. While this type of kitchen is more mobile, it too can have its drawbacks. Because space within such a trailer is necessarily confined, heat from the cooking appliances can remain trapped within the trailer, sometimes raising the temperature within the kitchen to well over 120° F. This problem can be exacerbated by cooking appliances that make use of noisy, open flame burners to cook food, or otherwise have an uncontrolled excess noise and/or heat output, or when the mobile kitchen is used in hot climates. Another issue that sometimes arises with these mobile kitchens is the production and entrapment of smoke, noxious gases, and carbon build-up within the trailer. These undesirable elements are most frequently produced either because of the type of fuel burned, or the combustion process is incapable of fully burning the fuel that is used, and because the cooking appliances most commonly installed in these mobile kitchens use open flames as a heat source.